User blog:Zathronas/Speculative author: recap of Volume 2
Hello and welcome to the 9th instalment of speculative author. With only 4 episodes of volume 2 and 1 episode of world of remnant left, I thought this would be a great time to gather what we’ve learned from volume 2 before the big finish. After all, some of the information given is about to pay off. Others are just cocked guns for Volume 3. Note that this post will be bigger than most and will also be a 2 part blog. We got a LOT of info in Volume 2. 1. 'Character Development' RWBY: Our heroines are growing nicely, Both in power and in maturity. We started the volume with a fight that showed a significant increase in their power. We also learned that their teamwork has also vastly improved during their fight with the mech. Blake has struggled with the direction her former colleagues in the white fang is taking. We learned that Summer is only Ruby’s mother but she helped raised both children. Yang has been searching for her mother ever since her father told her she left. Weiss is uncomfortable with her family and she has a sister named Winter. Ruby strangely didn’t get much character development in this volume. (Or it’s coming late in it) JNPR: '''Jaune is dense, he’s been after an uninterested Weiss for most of the volume before he finally realized what’s under his nose. His fighting has improved dramatically but he’s still the weakest character of the two teams. (For now) Pyrrha is too nice sometimes. She let Jaune go after Weiss even helping him at times. Until the ball that is. As for her fighting skill, she is badass. Ren and Nora...uhm yeah! They were in volume 2. '''CRME: Cinder is young enough to pass for a student at Beacon. She does not use her semblance preferring to imbed dust into her clothes. Mercury is a killer, has a big mouth and is very intelligent in a fight. Emerald is a thief and more of a silent type. Roman has been used mostly for recruitment into the White Fang. Penny: '''She’s a robot. Gasp! We also learn she’s from Atlas and knows a certain general... Also she can’t lie worth a damn. It seem Atlas wants to keep her under wraps for now. Ozpin, Glynda and the teachers didn’t have any personal development, they were mostly used to further the plot. '''2. 'New Characters' Ironwood: '''General and headmaster of a military academy in Atlas. He’s a man of action who doesn’t like to wait. He’s also a servant of Ozpin. '''Tukson: '''A wolverine wannabe who really, really wished he had a healing factor right about now. '''Neopolitan: We only got a glimpse but it was memorable. Her umbrella stops dust bullets and she can create... an illusion? Difficult to explain. 3. 'Plots' Volume 2 has been mainly the tale of Cinder and her plan. They finished stealing dust and started part 2 of her plan by moving their base somewhere in the south-east outside Vale. Cinder with Emerald and Mercury infiltrated Beacon to get information on students and plant something in the CCT tower’s communication software. The White Fang has been recruiting with the help of Roman Torchwick. They are getting bigger and better equipped. RWBY keeps investigating their activities and keeps putting a crimp in Cinder’s plan anytime they can. But it doesn’t seem to make much of a difference. Ozpin has been mainly gathering info on their enemy and debating where to go from there with Ironwood. He seems to be letting RWBY gather information for him. The Grimm has been non-existent in volume 2 but we have indications that they are large amounts of them close to Vale. Hints for the last 2 episodes indicate they will have a more prominent role. The ball was used for two things, the most prominent being the several love triangles that I spoke briefly in character development. Mostly Weiss-Jaune-Pyrrha and Jaune-Weiss-Neptune. Basically Jaune and Weiss have been busy. The second was the infiltration of the CCT by Cinder. 4. 'The World of Remnant' One of the new segments we received with volume 2 was small video explaining aspects of the World of Remnant, giving us info that they could not give any other way. '''Kingdoms: '''This is where we received the most information. 4 great kingdoms are left in Remnant. They have survived because of the stubbornness of man and natural barriers. Vale is right smack in the middle of Remnant, Atlas is the northernmost kingdom while Mystal is to the east of Vale and Vacuo is to the west. We know that Atlas has a permanent army to protect them while the other kingdoms seem to rely on Huntsman for their protection. Vacuo is most probably a desert kingdom. They depend on each other for their survival and it has been hinted that they would fall if that were to change. '''Dust: '''We also received information on dust. A natural energy that can be triggered with the aura of man and faunus. It has 4 basic forms that can be combined in various ways. Dust can be forged into bullets or other weapons, can be added to clothes or can be infused in a body. It can have adverse effect if not used properly to the point of destroying the user. That’s about it for part 1. Part 2 will be out later today with what I think this means for Vol 3 (Or season 2, we’ll see.) Category:Blog posts